


【十万】Manjoume is Insecure, News at 11

by Esther0313



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313
Summary: 已经得到作者的同意的英翻中，原文Manjoume is Insecure, News at 11翻得很烂，有任何翻译错误或是可以修正的地方还请务必告知，感激不尽。十万两人才刚成为恋人后发生的事。青少年们的恋爱几乎都是矫情又腻歪的。
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3





	【十万】Manjoume is Insecure, News at 11

“十代...你确定吗？”万丈目再也无法憋着不提这个了，十代的目光从卡牌上移开，不知所措地眨了眨眼。

“嗯？关于什么？”

“关于...关于你和我。”他小声说道，甚至都没法好好看着十代的脸，但还是说了出来。

“你是说...关于我成为你的男朋友这件事？”十代的语气显然有些低沉，而且犹豫。万丈目只是点了点头，他觉得自己的胃像是被什么拧着一样。

“为什么要问这个？”对方语调中的恐慌让他措手不及，万丈目清楚地看到十代的脸上写满了难过。“你...不再喜欢我了吗？你要和我分手吗？”

“什么？！不！”他吃了一惊，不假思索地脱口而出。“我当然喜欢你！”当他意识到自己刚才那句话喊的声音有多大后，他的脸立刻变得烫起来。

十代看起来并没有注意到，如释重负地叹了口气，“呼...不要这样吓我，万丈目。”

“你这个白痴！明明是你自己误会了！”万丈目很慌乱，但看到十代这样的反应，情绪缓解了不少。

“那你刚刚的话是...？”十代脸上浮现出担忧的神情与目光让万丈目的舌头仿佛打了个结，花了一会时间才重新开了口。

“我...你确定跟我在一起没关系吗？”他问道，“我并不是一个容易相处的人，我知道....”

万丈目移开了自己的视线，微微低着头。承认这点的确很难，但他也意识到自己差劲的性格总是会把别人推走。这也是为什么当十代这样的人从一开始就对自己的感情做出了回应时，它会是一个小小的奇迹。

一只柔软的手出现在万丈目的脸颊上，好让他抬起脑袋看着十代，对方现在看起来既担心又有点被他逗笑。

“你很少听起来这么没有安全感，或者说是不自信？万丈目。”他温柔地说道，语调让万丈目的心微微颤动，虽然他只回给了对方一个皱着的眉头。

“闭嘴...”

十代则继续着，完全不在意他半心半意的易怒举动。“我十分确定。我喜欢你是因为你就是你自己，万丈目。不然我也不会说我喜欢你.......”他脸上泛起一抹红晕，真诚的微笑融化了万丈目的心。

“十代...”他瞅着十代的眼睛看了好一会儿，试图掩饰着自己的尴尬，磕磕巴巴地说出自己未经过滤的想法。

“你有时候就是个彻头彻尾的白痴，如果你和我单独待在一起只是因为你以为这也是友谊的一部分...或者别的什么...我都不会感到惊讶。”

万丈目不确定十代脸上被冒犯的表情有多少是真的或不是真的。但是这已经足以让他为自己说的话感到后悔。

“十代，我并不是说...”他还没来得及说完话，就突然发现自己倒在地上，他花了几秒钟意识到十代爬到了自己的身上，正撅着嘴看着他。

“所以你不认为我是认真的？”他安静地问道。万丈目刚要开口反驳，十代慢慢低下头的动作让他闭了嘴，他的脸离万丈目只有几英寸的地方。十代压在自己身上的重量和他们现在如此近的距离，他根本不可能保持连贯清晰的想法。

“我会证明给你。”

脸贴到了一起，十代给了万丈目一个深深的吻。万丈目的脸红透了，他沉迷其中，尽管大脑还没有完全反应过来。这样的一个深吻对他来说是一种全新的感觉，他不确定自己是否能处理好它。

过了一会儿，两人的吻结束了，十代的脸还是靠得很近。他的脸颊也红红的，露出一个有些挑逗的笑容。

“你现在相信我了吗？”

万丈目气喘呼呼地回应道。

“也...也许......你应该再做一次...只是为了确保我能明白...”他简直不敢相信自己刚刚说了什么。

十代不可思议地眨着眼睛，这完全出乎他的意料。在短暂的停顿过后，他把额头贴到了万丈目的额头上。

“也许我应该...”他低声说着。十代给了对方一个更温柔的吻，缠绵且长久。万丈目伸出手，紧紧握在十代的脸的两侧，全身都是暖和的，他感觉自己快要融化了，沉浸在十代的嘴唇里。

最后他们的嘴分开了，彼此都轻轻地喘着气。注视着十代的眼睛，万丈目不由自主地露出了笑容。

“我相信你，十代。”

也许是因为他说的话，或是他罕见的微笑。十代的眼睛闪闪发光，他亲切地露出牙齿笑着。

“很好！”


End file.
